The development of cloud-based services, operating to assist mobile devices with network-assisted storage and computing, is heavily increasing. Currently, ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) is promoting a new technology denoted Mobile Edge Computing (MEC), which is being standardized in an ETSI Industry Specification Group (ISG) of the same name. Mobile Edge Computing was originally developed to provide an IT service environment and cloud-computing capabilities at the edge of the mobile network, within the Radio Access Network (RAN) and in close proximity to mobile subscribers. The aim is to reduce latency, ensure highly efficient network operation and service delivery, and offer an improved user experience. In the second phase of ETSI MEC ISG this is replaced by the term Multi-access Edge Computing, which also includes other types of access besides cellular, e.g. wifi and fixed networks. In this document, reference will therefore be made to the abbreviated term ME or ME computing, going forward.
ME computing is thought of as a natural development in the evolution of mobile radio stations and the convergence of IT and telecommunications networking. ME computing is based on a virtualized platform, and will enable applications and services to be hosted ‘on top’ of mobile network elements, i.e. above the network layer. These applications and services can benefit from being in close proximity to the customer and from receiving local radio-network contextual information. The environment of ME computing is characterized by low latency, proximity, high bandwidth, and real-time insight into radio network information and location awareness, accomplished with ME servers hosting operator or 3rd party applications. As such, ME computing may enable new vertical business segments and services for consumers and enterprise customers. Frequently discussed use cases include video analytics, location services, Internet-of-Things (IoT), augmented reality, optimized local content distribution, data caching, mobile gaming, connected and controlled vehicle services etc. ME computing will allow software applications to tap into local content and real-time information about local-access network conditions. By deploying various services and caching content at the network edge, mobile core networks are alleviated of further congestion and can efficiently serve local purposes.